New Beginnings
by kakalover
Summary: Naruto finally brings a changed Sasuke back, after he gets his revenge or has he? The problem is that Sasuke has to gain the villages trust with missions. An owl appears with a letter about Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry.Let the magic begin
1. Sasuke

**New Beginnings  
**

**Yup, a crossover. It doesn't crossover until second chapter though, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One: Sasuke**

Naruto had Sasuke slung over his shoulder, both are badly beaten. Sasuke had just killed Itachi, and Orochimaru. Sasuke had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. As soon as Naruto had overheard the Hokage talking about a lead on Sasuke, Naruto had left for him. He had found Sasuke barely conscious, and half dead. But that's when Zetsu had appeared, apparently Zetsu had wanted to finish killing him, and eat his corpse. Naruto, of course manage to defeat him just by a little bit. The only thing that made it possible was the kyuubi healing powers.

Looking up at the Konoha Gate, Naruto dragged them both inside the village. Sakura appeared, and ran towards them. She was crying, not for Sasuke, but that Naruto had his promise fulfill, and was dying in front of her.

"Naruto!?"

"I did it, I brought him back Sakura-chan." With that, Naruto smiled, and fell to the ground.

Sakura went to immediate work on Naruto. When she looked over at Sasuke, his eyes were cracked open, and his eyes were bleeding. Then Anbu came and took over from there, carrying the two ninjas, one seemingly healing by the second, and the other with blood streaks running down his cheeks from his eyes.

Tsunade was pumping her healing chakra into Sasuke, but left enough out to keep him in a coma like state, until she could figure out what to do with him.

After placing Sasuke under the watch of Anbu, and frequent visits from Kakashi, Yamato, and sometimes Sakura the Hokage retreated to her office. Sighing at her never ending unfinished paperwork, she wondered. Should Sasuke serve time, or torture the human ice cube? No, that wouldn't solve anything. And Sasuke wouldn't mind or just break out. He may never gain Konoha's trust back, unless he turned into a completely new person. He may be too dangerous to keep here, missing nins are suppose to be killed on sight, but Sasuke was a special case.

Besides, he killed Itachi from what she got out of Naruto, and rumors said he killed the snake basturd. If the rumors were true, would they consider him a hero, after betraying the village? Will the Elders want to spare him, or kill him?

Pouring another cup of sake, Kakashi poofed in her office.

"Hokage-sama, I have a proposition to make."

"Spit it out Kakashi, I'm sure it concerns Sasuke."

"Sasuke Uchiha is now the last one and no one should have a whole family die out because of the elder brother's doing."

"Kakashi, what the Uchiha is going through, he brought upon himself."

"Yes, but he left because of his brother, and his brother was punish for his deeds of what he did to his clan, and Sasuke."

"Sasuke still betrayed the trust of this village, and sided with Orochimaru."

"Tsunade-sama, he killed Orochimaru, it is now confirmed."

"But did he get his revenge Kakashi? Is he a liability, or another good ninja for the sake of the village?"

"We all know Sasuke's next intent is to rebuild his clan, but I do not think he is ready to do so, he has to first be a part of a village and heal from whatever physical and emotional scars Itachi gave him."

"Are you implying he should be trusted with missions again Kakashi?"

"Yes, he should be not of a danger to the village if he is not in it, gain trust after a few years, and have him under the super vision of a team of no less of Jounin, and Anbu. He will not escape, and will be killed if he attempts to kill outside of the mission or escape."

Tsunade stared at Kakashi, thinking it over while giving him a hard look.

"I hope the Elders see it the way you do, Kakashi."

Kakashi seemed to do an inward sigh, "I will tell Sasuke when he wakes up of his choice."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Make sure you tell him the other choice is death after jail time with the interrogation squad, and Kakashi. I will not let his wake up until a far away mission appears not involving Sound, or Sand. The lines I hold with the treaty for Sound is thin. Sand, is so much of an allied to burden with Sasuke."

"I understand."

"And Kakashi, don't tell anyone but team seven, make sure it doesn't get past them into gossip. I will hold you responsible."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed, and left.

Tsunade was in deep thought, if Sasuke could change just some from being with his old team, he has a chance of being saved from death, and a life that no human should live. Team Hebi is now forever dead, Naruto reported that their dead bodies had no heart beat, and Zetsu had taken them.

And that's when it happen, the mission Team seven will receive, the piece of paper that saved Sasuke, and cause him to change. Lucky number seven was in team seven, and this team had gone through a lot, mostly bad. So, why not give number seven another chance to be good? Then she decided seven people to this mission.

An owl knocked on her window with its beak, a letter attached to its leg.

****

Author: Other chapters WILL be longer, this is kind of like a prologue or something of the sort.


	2. Waking Sasuke

**New Beginnings **

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and there are spoilers in my plot.**

**Future spoiler warning**

**Chapter Two: Waking Sasuke**

_  
Recap_

_  
And that's when it happen, the mission Team seven will receive, the piece of paper that saved Sasuke, and cause him to change. Lucky number seven was in team seven, and this team had gone through a lot, mostly bad. So, why not give number seven another chance to be good? Then she decided seven people to this mission._

_An owl knocked on her window with its beak, a letter attached to its leg. _

_  
End of Recap_

"Shizune!"

Shizune ran to the fifth Hokage, with Ton-Ton in her arms.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I need to prepare a meeting; this meeting is needs to be classified with the top agents guarding the outside, and with no interruptions."

"Right, how long is this meeting and when will it begin?"

"It'll start as soon as the client gets here, and then I need to have a '_break_' and then resume."

"I will gather the best." With that Shizune left to find guards. As she went to the small mission, she thought to herself, "_break? What is she planning, just to start the meeting and then to stop and add a few people?"_

----

Back with Dumbledore, inside his office

----

"Headmaster, is that really needed? The circumstances are not that dyer."

"Oh, I believe it is. All of you should understand that the Ministry of Magic is now giving us a teacher from their office. There are people at the Ministry that are corrupted with Voldemort, and some  
cannot be trusted."

"Are you saying Voldemort's followers are still around in the Ministry, Headmaster?"

"They are still very much active today, but they do so in secret within the shadows. The Ministry will try to out me as bad and may try to give fatal blows to Hogwarts."

"You mean they will attack us, and say you planned it?"

"Not quite, but it is a theory, and we cannot tell the new Dark Arts teacher any of what's being said here or say a word where they are from"

"Understood, but why should we trust ninja?"

Every teacher standing around Dumbledore waited impatiently for the answer.

"Because, they are loyal to their word, you think I put the Sorcerer's Stone where Harry found it? No, at the time when Harry was born we had ninjas here in secret. They were from Fire Country, a complete utter dimension I stumbled on accident before any of your time. Finding no better people, I asked for their help. Weeks ago, I watched them in silence under a spell that made me invisible, but also undetectable from their keen senses. They will gain money for their much needed village that was completely destroyed and is now being rebuilt. I will be the one paying for the expenses and I trust this village."

"That's absurd Dumbledore, not will you be paying for a whole village! But you will also be trusting a shady group of people. Who will pick these people out, them or us?"

"Money is not the problem, when I transfer Wizard money to yen, it will be plenty. These people are not that shady, I have been watching them for years, more years than you have lived, Severus. Their leader, known as Hokage in that village will hand pick the best and I will go there to approve."

"Yen? They are not even close to our culture, Japanese have different ways, and furthermore you should have one of us go with you and-"

"Are you questioning my powers? I will meet their Hokage by myself and I will bring them here to guard to strengthen Hogwarts weakening defenses. Their culture in that dimension is to adapt to their surroundings, don't be rude to them in any manner." As Dumbledore said the last phase, he eyed Snape in the utmost manner that was not quite a glare.

Dumbledore continued, "I will be leaving in an hour, and I will be back soon."

----

Back at the Village hidden in the Leaves

----

"Tsunade, the guards are now in position, and will trust everything can be handled?"

"I can take care of myself, no guards can be in here anyway."

"Right."

"Shizune? Tell them to keep eyes everywhere, Naruto climbs through vents randomly to eavesdrop."

Shizune bowed and left.

"Naruto, get out of the ceiling!"

"Aw, but it was about to get good granny."

"Do not call me that Naruto, you will be called in here after bit anyway, so leave."

"A mission? Where the Sand, or maybe somewhere else?"

"Leave!"

Naruto left before 'Granny' could get mean.

Tsunade poured Sake into a cup and sipped slowly.

----

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room.

----

"Hey Sasuke, I don't know if you can hear me or not. Though, I want to say something. I want to say revenge is useless, I love this village so when they turned their back on me and called me a monster. I still didn't hate them; in fact I wanted to protect them. It was hard at times, but I realized hate, won't bring joy or happiness to anyone."

Naruto watched the Monitors beep, and sighed switching from watching Sasuke to looking outside.

Naruto started talking watching children play outside, "I know what happen with Itachi, I know it was a setup, he was ordered to do what he did. But, he must've loved this village a lot to do his mission, and knew the outcome in the end. He was smart and strong from the encounters I had with him, and Akatsuki never attacked when he was alive. So, he had to be good, and…" Naruto trailed off in thought. And he almost whispered, "It was only some bad leaders in Konoha, not all of the village."

Naruto, still deep in thought didn't notice that the charka drains stopped draining awhile ago. Sasuke's eyes opened a little bit, enough to see the sadness and hate within them. Before closing again with a tear for Itachi escaped.

The Hokage set down her empty cup as a crackling sound was heard.

Looking up at the well aged man, she smiled, "Long time no see, why request this meeting?"

Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye seem to never leave him, "Straight to business today? Well as you know, we are in debt to you for all the other times. Now it seems as we need more help, Hokage-sama." He bowed

Tsunade waited for him to go on.

"This time, for you help I am willing to pay half the amount it would take to rebuild this village. In terms of service of course."

"And what terms of service do you mean Albus?"

"As you know, I have been watching your village, even when it first developed. Watching something grow, brings an understanding. I've gained to trust this village, and your supreme leadership. Others back home, have not seen what I have and therefore does not trust this village completely. But they will respect it, since I trust it."

"I do not like repeating myself, terms of service?"

"Merely to have your people agree not to harm my students, or faulty under anything when they do not have my consent. Or, the animals living on the grounds unless they attack them first but cannot kill them unless it means they will attack Hogwarts. That they must listen to me as if Hokage, unless it means they go against you of course." Dumbledore smiled waiting for the Hokage to talk.

"So the mission is to protect this school, and to defend it. Is there a certain amount of people you wish to have?"

"Yes, but to mostly watch Harry Potter he seems to find himself in trouble. Whatever you deem as enough to guard an entire castle like school will be fine with me."

"Why are you defenses down as they are?"

"Voldemort has came back, and seems to cause trouble with the mindset of people. Who's to know who to trust."

"Who's to say I can trust you?"

"Bold as ever I see, but that is up to you. Trust whom you must, question whom you must."

The two leaders who are forever in their history, staring at each other broke out into an understanding handshake.

"I'll call in some of my best. But I must warn you, there is one to keep an eye on.

----

Back with Naruto and sleeping coma induced Sasuke.

----

The Hokage walked in, with a man that was old and dressed strangely.

"Baa-chan, who's the senile old man, is he even allowed in here?"

"Naruto! Show respect to your new client, and me. It's time to wake Sasuke; we do not know where his allies lie. If you must stay in this room, you will remain quiet."

A few moments later, Sasuke fully awaken, opening his eyes.

"Sasuke, do not move, your charka is still barely there. Your still recovering, do you remember everything that had happen before this?"

(Spoiler warning)

The Uchiha remembered everything, Madara was there, he told him everything, and Naruto over heard. But, that's when the black fire happen. After being hidden, and explaining everything, Madara had come out to show who he was. Apparently, Itachi had to where if Madara was to appear to Sasuke, black fire from the Sharingan would come out and kill him. Itachi had given his powers to Sasuke; he had given up his honor, his life for the village, even lives for the clan. But his older brother didn't give him to the village; he couldn't kill his little brother.

Then when Madara died with the black flames of hell, Naruto appeared. Then Zetsu appeared, wanting to take Madara's place and make Sasuke Akatsuki.

So, Naruto and Sasuke killed Zetsu. Then, Sasuke was barely conscious, and Naruto took him home, yes, he remembered everything clearly.

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade and the strange old man and said, "Yes, did you know of Itachi's innocence?"

Tsunade looked at him, "No, but Naruto was forced to tell me everything."

Sasuke looked away in thought

"Are you set out on revenge, Sasuke?"

"Everything changed, I have changed."

Tsunade nodded and began to talk, "You have a mission, to redeem yourself as one of us."

Sasuke thought, "_I have changed in means of darkness, it has grown stronger. I want everything dead, everything. But I'll be good for now, wait until I come back."_

"Naruto will help you get ready, and you will wait for him and both arrive at my office in twenty minutes."

----

Walking away from the hospital, Dumbledore looked at her, "Are you sure he's ready to be trusted?"

"I have no idea, but as for your past debt. It is gone if you are to approve of him on this mission. Just keep a close eye on him, and I need you to understand that it was not an easy decision to let him on this mission."

"Yes, of course, but did you not ask him how he changed?"

"This Uchiha case is to be treated delicately, if to see the results you want. Naruto may be the only one to get through to him, and with the village's hateful, misunderstanding gaze of him. He's still changing."

----

Author's note: thought's please?


	3. Hogwhat?

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter three: Hogwhat?**

_Recap_

_Dumbledore looked at her, "Are you sure he's ready to be trusted?"_

"_I have no idea, but as for your past debt. It is gone if you are to approve of him on this mission. Just keep a close eye on him, and I need you to understand that it was not an easy decision to let him on this mission."_

"_Yes, of course, but did you not ask him how he changed?"_

"_This Uchiha case is to be treated delicately, if to see the results you want. Naruto may be the only one to get through to him, and with the village's hateful, misunderstanding gaze of him. He's still changing."_

_End of Recap_

Sasuke was dressed; all he had was what he had on in Itachi's battle. That was completely torn up, but had to do. The village was destroyed, and he had to see what was left of the Uchiha compound. The only thing that was left was the underground hospital. Things were getting rebuilt at a vast pace. Not knowing what had became of his compound, he went there with Naruto.

"Sasuke, the more secluded you are, the better. No one knows you're here and with us. You may be attacked, but don't struggle to much you are to still gain their trust back."

Sasuke just kept on going, until Naruto realized the villagers couldn't see him, only Naruto could.

"Genjutsu, good thinking."

When they arrived, nothing was touched, no one attempted to clear or rebuild it. Looking around Sasuke asked, "Leave a clone outside if you must, but I want to be alone."

Seeing the lost within Sasuke, Naruto surprisingly obliged, and left Sasuke with four clones around the compound. Naruto, went to go pack.

Sasuke looked down where his room was. There was nothing but wood, papers were dust, and only one good pair of pants left. The only problem was the dirt that settled on it.

Moving to Itachi's room, it was more stable. A resemblance to a bed was there, and the traps to his room were all gone but one. Which fired kunais in the opposite direction since it was partly destroyed.

Three shirts, two black with high collars and one t-shirt with a neck for fish netting survived. Old pairs of pants that fit Sasuke were the only ones that were black.

Other things among the wreckage was torn sheets with Uchiha symbols and even kitchen knives. The photograph of team seven when they first started out was ripped a little. Picking it up, Sasuke remembered happiness, but it was always deflated.

Sasuke burned the photo.

He didn't want to remember, it hurt too much.

The only other things he found were few, but managed to make a bag out of sack of potatoes.

He also discovered a large but slender kunai with the Uchiha crest, but it had a swirling design it meaning Anbu black ops. Hating the symbols, he put it with his summoning scrolls.

Turning on his new Sharingan, he saw a white piece of paper was on the inside of Itachi's walls.

Going towards it, knowing it's not a trap, he saw writing on the front of it. Before withdrawing it, he read 'Sasuke' on the front in Itachi's handwriting. Knowing it was a form of advance jutsu, otherwise he wouldn't have seen it. It would be activated if he would touch it.

Having curiosity of his brother's doing, he broke inside the wall, and grabbed it.

Everything shifted

Sasuke was sitting on a cement low wall, with the ground not even a foot away from his feet. It was an overview of this village, it over looked all of it before it was destroyed.

His brother was sitting beside him. The paper was entrusted with some of Itachi's charka, so it was like a clone of Itachi.

"If I knew, what the village did to you. I would've left it long ago."

Itachi looked at him, "I would've volunteered if they didn't pick me, and if they didn't. I would've took just you and ran."

"The second option would have been better than this."

"Then Akatsuki would've attacked this village long ago."

"Who cares? Do you not realize what they did to you? Your honor, family, everything Itachi?"

"What's done is done, the family of ours was corrupt with power, we would have killed many, and you Sasuke, could have been me."

"You died a hero, and no one knows it but me."

"That doesn't matter Sasuke, but if you rebuild the clan, raise it without hate, and not to carve power."

"Why don't you hate the village?"

"Sasuke, they killed a group of people that would have killed all of Konoha, and more for power."

"Why couldn't they spare just mother, she had nothing to do with what father was leading!"

"She would have stood by his side no matter what, not against you, but anyone else."

The brothers looked at each other

Sasuke blurted out, "I miss you, and them so much."

"Please understand, what is done, is done please don't destroyed those around you who care little brother. They are innocent, and did nothing. Those who did it, was for the safety of the majority."

"I understand that, but why out you as the bad, why not the clan, why not say we killed them?"

"It was my decision, and the clan you will rebuild would have been restricted more if I didn't. The whole village would look down on your clan, and my time is running short Sasuke."

"Your choice?" Sasuke trembled, not knowing what to ask or say

Itachi stated, "Goodbye, little brother." As he poked his forehead he said, "Sorry, my promise to you was to let you have Shuriken practice with me when you were little. Was that fulfilled in battle?"

"Yes! But that battle wasn't even supposed to happen!"

"On the contraire, it was. Turn away from the useless revenge, do not revenge me. You will not be satiated, just hollow. The hate consumed you, now you must fight the most important battle of your life."

With that, Itachi faded, the preserved charka within the paper faded. Sasuke sealed away the paper, to remember Itachi. It was the only thing he had besides his new found power inside his eyes.

The real Naruto was heard, "Let's go, Granny is going to be mad!"

Sasuke appeared

---

When arriving into Tsunade's office, the first thing you notice was not the strange man, but every look given to Sasuke.

Pain, shock, fear, deep thought, blankness, anger, and the sternness from the Hokage.

The Hokage started talking in the deep silence, "This is Dumbledore, he is headmaster of a school of Hogwarts."

Everyone looks were filled with confusion at the very strange man.

Sai asked, "Where is this school, I have never heard of it before now."

Tsunade first said, "Before I answer, will all of you accept this mission?"

All seven answered yes.

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Shino were all willing to go.

The Hokage continued," It's location is another dimension, it is a world of magic that from non magic people, is a secret."

Naruto looked at her, "Are you serious? Why would you joke like that, there's no such thing as magic."

Then Tsunade nodded at the old man

Dumbledore took out his wand and it zapped Tsunade's sake full and another zap and the papers on her desk were on fire.

Everyone moved to protect and fight, but the Hokage put up her hand, "Let him finish."

And then the man put out the fire and everything was back to normal before the fire.

Sakura stuttered, "H-how was that possible?"

Tsunade continued, "In that world, charka and ninjas don't exist. Instead of charka, there's magic. Like Lee, he has no charka he can give off, in that world a lot of people don't have magic and don't know about it and live different lives from those who do. Those who have magic, are called wizards and witches. The school is for students learning witchcraft and wizarding ways."

No one spoke, all deciding to believe or not, and too afraid to state anything of being feared that they were being played.

Shino spoke, "If it's another dimension, how do we get there and get back? Why do we need to go there?"

Dumbledore spoke, "To help guard us, we do not know who is with and against us anymore. As for going, there are a few things I must make you all know and promise."

Tsunade began, "More of statement, you must all sign in blood after you agree, and say aloud."

"Repeat after me."

Tsunade read, "I will obey the headmaster as if he were Hokage, unless it would not be approved by me, this is where I use my best judgments. I will not harm, or kill anyone there or the creatures I encounter, unless they are to attack or hurt someone or something. No accusations will be made towards other teammates from past regards. This is an A-rank mission and I accept it as a Konoha or future Konoha ninja."

With everyone mumbling, and signing with blood, everyone watched Uchiha sign.

Dumbledore said, "Very well, I will go to the school you will be protecting and elaborate more. We will be using this gold rod, as a transportation key. It leaves in three minutes, and all of you must hold on tight to it with me, those not touch it, will be staying here. It will not be a transportation device anymore afterwards."

Shino asked, "Do all transportation devices have to be like this one?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No, it was the only object in my office that would bring many people there, since it can be gripped and held on to tightly in so many places."

With that said everyone grabbed hold of it, and a few with utmost unsurely unease.

Then a tug at the naval, and the unpleasant feeling of being shoved inside a small hole, everything sucked.

----

Everyone landed with grace, as they landed on the school grounds. In front of them was a huge castle-like building.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now let me give all of you a tour." Dumbledore said as continued to proceed to walk into the opening doors of the massive school.

Naruto looked awed, "Wow, this must be half the size of Konoha!"

Sakura hit Naruto in the head, "Shush! Be quiet about our villages in our world!"

Sai agreed, "It would not be wise to disclose any information or the fact we are not of this world."

Naruto rubbed his head, sulking.

Kakashi asked, "What language do the people around here speak?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh yes, I forgot." He reached into his long robe and pulled out a few vials.

"We speak the English language."

Naruto turned a little upset, "English? How are we going to complete this mission if there is lack of communication, and misunderstandings?"

Dumbledore continued as if uninterrupted, "It will give you the ability to speak our language, and read a little of it. You must keep drinking this potion once a week or it will wear off. You will be able to still speak your native tongue and any other languages you speak or write in."

Everyone looked hesitantly at the small bottle and Dumbledore saw the uneasiness, "Silly me, you must know your Hokage trust me, and any harm that comes to you by me." He paused as if thinking, "You may take my head if you are injured in anyway."

Sasuke then grabbed the bottle, "How much do we need to drink?"

Dumbledore replied, "A sip should do."

Sasuke sipped and handed openly towards the others. Naruto took it feeling some competition from old times. Then passed it around the group as he talked in English, "Wow, it does work! I even understand myself!"

Sai responded, "The amazing feat for you Naruto, you actually understood yourself." Sai smiled flakily and added in Japanese, "Especially with that small dick of yours."

Naruto's face turned red, and attacked Sai before being separated by a sighing Kakashi, "Please excuse Naruto, he's…easily offended and storms before thinking."

Dumbledore replied, "No worries, now let us begin your tour of Hogwarts."

--

**Author's note: I will focus on other fics after this chapter, and then update again. Review please!**


End file.
